Spring 2005 Contest
Spring 2005 Contest was the 2nd Spring Contest held on GameFAQs. Its official title was "Got Villains?" and is generally considered one of the worse Contests as it was filled with fodder and the winner was never in doubt. (However it did serve an important purpose in allowing Sephiroth to be removed from the main bracket of the 2005 Character Battle.) See Also * 2005 Spring Contest Matches - detailed write-ups on every '05 Villains poll The Bracket Mushroom Division Bowser Sephiroth Sephiroth Ganondorf Sephiroth (1) Bowser (8) Pyramid Head Bowser Sigma Bowser Ocelot (4) Sigma (5) Andross (3) Revolver Ocelot (6) Nemesis Ocelot Dr. Wily (2) Dr. Wily (7) Ultros Jenova Division (1) Sephiroth (8) Ramirez Sephiroth Vergil Sephiroth L. Snake (4) Vergil (5) Ghaleon (3) Lavos (6) Mother Brain Lavos L. Snake (2) Liquid Snake (7) Officer Tenpenny Ruin Division Diablo Ganondorf (1) Kefka (8) Mithos Kefka Wesker Kefka Diablo (4) Luca Blight (5) Wesker (3) Albedo (6) M. Bison M. Bison Diablo (2) Ridley (7) Diablo Triforce Division (1) Ganondorf (8) Giygas Ganondorf Ansem Ganondorf Robotnik (4) Ansem (5) CATS (3) Dr. Robotnik (6) Sin Robotnik M. Hand (2) Kuja (7) Master Hand Results and Analysis Interesting Facts * The Ultimate Loser was Luca Blight. Luca lost to Wesker, who lost to Kefka, who lost to Diablo, who lost to Ganondorf, who lost to Sephiroth. * 18 of the 32 villains in this contest haven't appeared in a character battle since. Ulti's Analysis As the months of February and March came to pass, anticipation for a new Spring Contest grew. After all, Spring 2004 was arguably the second best contest we've ever had on the site, and another such contest with games lumped into a gigantic mess instead of separated by era would have the potential to be even better. Unfortunately, as the days and weeks began to pass with no announcement of anything new, it became clear that we weren't getting anything new, and that the Spring Contest may have simply been a one-time affair. But CJayC, ever the one to be fashionably late, slapped up a "Got Villains?" topic out of nowhere in early April. The standard frenzy commenced, and within a few hours, a bracket was posted. The contest was to be a bracket with 32 villains in it, and the entire thing would take place in the month of May. It was a short contest with a rather predictable bracket, but it's better than no contest at all. In the end it wasn't quite as exciting as it could have been, but this was not the fault of CJayC or the bracket. The bracket was actually put together pretty well. The problem is that most of the entrants in this contest were weak bastards. You have Ganon, Sephiroth, Bowser, then a huge dropoff before you reach the strength of anyone else. Weak characters mean weak vote draws, and I also think that the fact that this was a bracket of 32 instead of 64 had a lot to do with the lack of excitement as well. And let's not forget the lack of any true close matches. Robotnik/Sin was the closest we got, and that one wasn't close at all. Hopefully the Summer Contest kicks ass and is either 64 characters or 64 games. No silly gimmicks like females, heroes, 32 entrants, threesomes or tag teams. CJayC did an awesome job in trying to mix things up a little in this contest, but it not working out to its full potential isn't his fault. Weak characters simply make for weak vote totals in most cases. Ngamer's Analysis Spring '05 gets dumped on all the time, but I'm here to tell you... oh, who am I kidding, Villains deserves all the heat. I will say though that I feel bad for all the hate CJay gets for this Contest, because honestly, the guy did about the best he could do. All he had to work with was fodder, two mid-carders, and an Elite way out of everyone's league; really his only mistake was not putting Bowser and Ganon on the same side of the bracket, so we'd at least get one memorable result between decent opponents. Mostly though CJay was just unlucky... you think if you put together enough matches between two people no one cares about, eventually people would not-care to the tune of 50/50 in one of them, but no, GameFAQs kept not-caring one character to 60/40 wins, and so nothing ever became interesting. Master Hand and CATS were cool in an embarrassing sort of way, but afraid those two alone can't keep this Contest off the garbage heap. Category:GameFAQs Contests